Love and Lust
by LuvWritingIt
Summary: Gwack story. Gwen and Rhys get into a fight, Gwen goes to the hub to see Jack. It a really good story -I  hope- :   T for Torchwoodiness Goodness :D


_**Hello Reader! This is A Gwack story with a tiny bit of Janto.**_

_**T for Torchwoodiness. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**P.S. I Might make another chapter **_

_**-Sorry for any mistake if any!-**_

* * *

><p>Gwen entered her flat and sighed. Rhys was on the couch watching TV with a bottle of beer in his hand. Typical. 'Jack would have greeted me with a k-' Gwen thought, ' I shouldn't think that! I have Rhys!'<p>

"Where have you bloody been!" Rhys said very crossly, Interrupting her from her thoughts.

" Just another late night. I'm going to bed, I'm so tried!" Gwen said, and headed for the bedroom. She felt a hand stop her.

" We need to talk." Rhys said. Gwen sighed loudly.

"What do you want to talk about?" Gwen said as they sat on the couch.

"Well, were do you want to start! When is the last time we had a proper meal together? Or gone to the theater together! You are NEVER around!" Rhys yelled.

"I have a Job to do, Rhys!" Gwen yelled back.

" So do I, but I'm not out all night! Are you having an affaire!" Rhys yelled.

"Do you think I have time?" Gwen yelled back.

" What about Jack, bloody, Harkness? I see the way you look at him, is it him?" Rhys yelled loudly.

"Like I said, I don't have time!" Gwen yelled.

"Well he is your boss, your there all night, Do you even love me?"

Gwen was shocked, is this what Rhys was really thinking?.

"Rhys -" Gwen started but was cut off by Rhys.

"Because I don't love you like I use to." Rhys said calmly. Gwen's heart broke, It was like he died all over again.

" We are over." as he slipped of his wedding ring. Gwen's eye became watery.

" Well, I don't love you anymore anyway!" Gwen yelled as she took off her wedding ring a throw it at the table. Gwen then ran to the bedroom, grabbed a bag and packed so clothes in it. Gwen walked uneasily to the door. " I'll get my stuff tomorrow" Gwen turned to face Rhys, till on the couch " I Love Jack, he was a better man then you ever were." Gwen said is a huff, then ran to her car. Gwen throw her bag in the back, and speed as fast as she could to the hub. The only place she could be herself.

* * *

><p>Gwen used the invisible lift. The hub was quite, Gwen sighed loudly. She throw her bag on the couch, and headed for Jack's office. Gwen knocked loudly. Inside Jack's office Jack was in his bed, on top of Ianto. Jack got up and mouthed to Ianto, ' Stay here'. Ianto nodded and Jack looked for his clothes. Out side the door, Gwen was leaning on Jack's office's door. Gwen could feel hot tears run down her cheeks, she wiped them away with her sleeve. She slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor, knees to her chest. She couldn't hold it in anymore, Gwen started sobbing. Just then, Jack carefully open the door to see Gwen on the floor crying her eyes out. He quietly slipped out of his office and picked Gwen up. Gwen felt Jack pick her up, but couldn't meet his eyes. Jack saw Gwen's bag on the couch and thought of the worst. He move her bag to the floor. Carefully, he placed her on the couch. Gwen only started to sobbed louder. Jack ran his fingers through her hair, it smelled of coconut shampoo. Her smell intoxicated him, her cheap perfume, her shampoo, her being this close to him was almost to much to bear.<p>

"What happened sweetheart." Jack said in the most calm voice he could. Moments past before Gwen wearily spoke.

"R-Rhys l-l-left me." Then she started to cry all over again. Gwen sank her face into Jack's chest. Then she noticed his shirt was half buttoned, his pant sloppily put on, ...Jack smelled like-like, Ianto?

"No..." Gwen squeaked, pulling away. She stood up, almost falling down. "You were in bed with Ianto!" Gwen screamed, throwing a mug that almost hit Jack's head. Gwen ran through the Hub's door sobbing madly.

"GWEN!" Jack yelled after her. He looked up at his office with Ianto's head popped out the door.

He walked out and mumbled something that mite have been a 'I should go' leaving through the invisible lift. Jack slapped his hand on is forehand, 'How could i have made thing so bad?' Jack thought. Jack's mobile rang. He took it from his coat pocket.

' I think we should brake up, sorry -Ianto'

Jack cursed to the air. He's lost his love and his lover in one day. 'These are the days I want to died, for good' Jack thought.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat in her car crying. She had nowhere to go. Well, she could go to Tosh's flat or Owen's. She started to sob again. Jack said it was over! Gwen hit the dash bored. Then she opened a window, she need so fresh air. Maybe she would quit, move to America. Get a normal job, have a normal family. Maybe Retcon herself, be normal again. Just then a teen, about 19, can over with a gun. Gwen didn't even flinch.<p>

"Give me your m-m-money" he stammered.

"Why? My life is ruined. My husband left me, my love is sleeping with another man, I mite have to forget it all just to cope!" Gwen yelled to him and started at sob. "That guns not even real!" she yelled sobbing harder. The teen must have freaked out and ran away .It felt like forever until she heard someone's voice.

"Gwen, Sweetheart are you ok?" Jack said wiping tears from her cheeks. She slapped he's hand away.

"Go away!" Gwen yelled harshly, than start to sob harder. Jack's heart broke. She hates him. He moved away from the car and sat on a bench in a near by park.

"S-she hates me." Jack felt a tear run down his cheek. He put his face in his hands. He couldn't cry. Not now. He peeked though his fingers, Gwen was looking straight at him. He could she the complete sorrow in her hazel eyes. It was heartbreaking. How could Rhys, and himself, do this to her? Jack hated himself for doing this to her. He put his head back in his hands. Jack was so clouded in his own thoughts, he didn't hear Gwen sit next to him. By now it was early morning. Gwen put her arm around Jack. She could see how much pain he was in. She hated herself for doing this to him. He had to much sorrow in his life already. Jack looked up to she Gwen's angelic face. Their faces were no more than two inches apart. She could feel his hot breath on her skin. She loved it. She love him. He is so toxic, so off-limits, she had to have him.

" I Love you." she whispered into Jack's ear wearily. Jack could feel his world start to come back together. Before he knew what he had done, he putted Gwen into a kiss. Gwen was taken by surprise. It was completely different than she had thought, not full of lust. But full of Love and intense longing. Gwen pulled away.

"What about ..Ianto?" Gwen asked. Jack took out his mobile and should Gwen his last text

'I think we should brake up, sorry -Ianto' Gwen read the text over and over. They were over? That was the happiest news all-night. Jack texted something. Then showed Gwen, it read..

'Yeah, we should. Hope this wont mean we cant be friends -Jack H.'

Gwen pushed sent. It was officially over. Jack can close to Gwen again.

"G-Gwen, since the first time we have meet, I have wanted you. At first, it was just for a one time thing. Then there was Owen. Then... Once you broke it of with Owen I-I like you to much for a one time only. Than-Than there was Abaddon. You- You were the only one who believed in me when I died. And your kiss" Jack chuckled to lighten the mood," You brought me back to life again. From then on, I knew I- that I- I loved you." Jack looked at Gwen's face. It was of pure joy. She pulled Jack in for another kiss. This one was full with pure joy, happiness, Love.

"Two kisses in one night, wanna make it three?" Jack said with a dirty glimmer in his sky-blue eyes. Gwen playfully punched him in the arm.

"Sure" Gwen said with a childish grin on her face. Jack pulled Gwen in for another love filled kiss. They only pulled away to get air. Jack checked his wristband for the time.

"Wow, its almost six o'clock." Jack said breathlessly.

" So?" Gwen said giving him a peck on the cheek.

" Six o'clock, AM." Jack Yawned.

"Oh! Well, would you care on come with me to Starbucks?" Gwen said. Jack got up and offered a hand. Gwen gladly took it. Jack kissed her hand.

" Would you like to come to dinner with me, say seven o'clock tonight." Jack said, batting his lashes; dramatically. Gwen giggled.

"I would love too!" Gwen said, kissing him on the cheek. Jack blushed lightly.

"To Starbucks?" Jack asked.

"To Starbucks!" Gwen said, entwining her hand with his as the walked down the street talking and laugh all the way there.

What the didn't know was that a very, VERY, jealous Rhys was watching in the bushes. He plotted how to get Gwen, HIS Gwen, HIS love back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that was my first (uploaded) fan fic! Did you love it? Hate it? Please review! And -hopefully- more Gwack storys comeing soon! :3<em>**


End file.
